Co-pending parent U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/760,698 discloses a method and apparatus for an amplifier, such as a IC (integrated circuit) semiconductor amplifier for RF (radio frequency) signals, including high power RF in the microwave region.
The operating parameters of the designs of the parent application can be improved in various ways by exploiting the further refinements disclosed infra.
The disclosed improved amplifier designs are capable of multiple or variable power levels and superior tradeoffs between circuit performance and cost.